


This is the Last Time I'm Asking You This

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Baby!Tony, Broken Hearts, Dad!Steve, Family, Gen, Human Experimentation, Lying for a good cause, Other, hurt!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anthony-Tony I'm so sorry-"</p><p> "Why would you lie to me? I trusted you!"</p><p> "I was protecting you. If you found out where you really came from, you'd hate me."</p><p> "Well, Steve." He hisses out the name. "I guess it happened anyways." </p><p> He watched as Tony turned on his heel, sliding past Bruce and Thor, who both attempted to stop him. He screwed up-so badly. And now, he might not get his son back. If Tony ever believes he's really his son- Original DNA or Modified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Steve is a very lucky man, and Tony is a even luckier baby.

Steve looks at the baby laying on the bed, eyes damp with tears that hadn't fallen, and a half smile. The baby is oblivious to the world around him, sleeping without any care or without knowledge of his past. Curly brown hair and a nose that used to look different but now looks like his own, blue eyes that used to be brown, but even Steve knows that the baby at this age will be much more intelligent at one year old than any baby had ever been before.

Except Tony, but living twice doesn't count. 

A story in which Tony is de-aged by Hydra pre Civil War, and was given some of Steve's blood to create and grow the perfect weapon; the intelligence of Tony Stark and the strength of Steve Rodgers. Except all that happens is that Steve has something new to live for, and now all the public knows is that Iron Man is no more with Tony Stark dead, and that Anthony James Rodgers is the accidental son of Steven Grant Rodgers, named in honor of his late teammate and old friend.

"I promise little one," Steve whispered. "I promise to give you a good life. A better one." 

\--

Tony is a giggly baby. That's one of the best parts of Steve's days. He'll giggle and pat his cheeks as he carries him, or when Sam lifts him in the air and "flies" or when Clint and Scott, the only fathers he knows, gets him to giggle with some 'classic' baby things like peek-a-boo and raspberries. Scott is enthusiastic, but he's pretty skilled at getting everyone in without any detection. Whether or not he turns the size of an ant. Plus, he's Sam's friend, and he loves to watch the footage of Scott, barley the size of a quarter, kicking Sam's ass.

They also give him advice, Clint more so, since he's a father in a difficult employment position. He no longer mentors the avengers, but he's always ready to call Happy, Tony's old body guard, to babysit, in case he gets called into action. It hasn't happened yet, and the number is yet to be dialed, hanging on the refrigerator. Out of all of Tony's old company, both Stark industries board and his friends, only Happy and Rhodney know the truth about Tony. Pepper mourned silently with Natasha, and gave a speech about moving on at a press conference. She's still CEO, but even Steve knows now that all she will do is monitor the inventions division and make sure they don't turn Stark's name into mud.

"Hi Anthony. Are you still sleepy?" Steve whispers, holding the baby against his shoulder as he lifts his body into a sitting position. Tony only yawns against his neck, a few small baby teeth beginning to pop out of his gums. Whatever Natasha gave him that morning numbed his gums, so there was only discomfort and not pain as the teeth began to break out. Steve had fallen asleep on the couch, one arm around Tony.

"Yeah, we had a lot of naps today, hmm? It's a good day for naps." Steve stood, looking out the large floor to ceiling windows of the tower. The storm still hadn't passed, but the thick, bullet-proof glass kept most of the thunder out. It sounded more like the steady beat of a drum compared to loud bangs of a storm. "Ahhwha." Tony babbles, pressing his tiny hand against the glass. Steve laughed, resting his head on top of Tony's. 

"Yeah, baby. Ahhwaha." He mimics.

"He understands, Captain." Steve jumped at the voice behind him, turning frantically. Wanda stood behind the counter, stirring what smelled like a fresh cup of coffee. "You can call me Steve, Wanda." She smirked, "Yes, Steven." Steve avoided rolling his eyes.

"How long have you been there?" Steve asks, walking away from the window as he set Tony down in the play pen. 

Wanda grins at him, slightly unnerving considering she didn't grin, but Steve accepted the coffee she slid towards him.

"Not long. You awoke five minutes after I stepped in. It was the coffee that probably woke you." She looked past him, watching as Tony, despite the small hands that prevented him from grasping the blocks in one hand, built a tower.

"When I said he understands, I meant that he understands the things around him. His mind isn't filled with childish babble, it's reactions and questions. He knows the word, it's just the physical boundaries that prevent him from saying the word." Steve scrunched his eye brows together in confusion.

"That's fast for someone who is barely a year old, isn't it?" 

"I've been around other babies. They're not as fast as he is. At his point, any regular babe would recognize you as care taker, and know the sounds that correlate with that position, but Anthony? He knows you are father. He understands that role and everything with it. And though I know all this, I just can't figure out how he knows."

Steve rubbed his hand down his face. She smiled softer this time, and he saw the familiar cloud of red sail past him, redoing the lock on the play pen. Tony had managed to use a block to push the weight of the lock up.

"He's smart." She laughed.

Tony pouted, not noticing the adults watching him, and began to try again.

Steve smiled, taking a sip of coffee. "He is."

\---

For a baby, Tony is pretty active despite being much smaller than the regular growth rate. His first steps, ones walking from Sam to him, Steve realizes that despite being the tiniest toddling baby he's ever seen, and he still has a few pictures of his own childhood-even he wasn't that small at Tony's age. When he finally stood at his feet, Steve swelled with pride, and despite him pretending he wasn't crying, Sam had been recording it, and he was very happy to tell everyone who walked in that night that Tony had taken his first few steps, and Steve Rogers, The Captain America, had cried tears of joy.

Recording everything is one of the main things he loves about the 21st century. It took him awhile, to get used working the camera, but Nat and Sam were happy to help. 

He does feel ashamed when Natasha is with Tony. She's great with him, loving, kind, and motherly. He didn't expect it from her, and he deserved the punch Clint gave him when he mentioned it. He didn't know about what had happened to her until She tells him one afternoon, when they're both drinking coffee watching Sam and Clint entertain Tony.

"Stark knew." Natasha mentions, after telling him he's the fifth person she's personally told. Clint was the first. She had told him when they had gotten trapped in the basement of a HYDRA supporter. She told Coulson when she was finally able to trust him, and Fury the same way. She had told Stark her story after he told his.

"How did he find out?"

"He was sterile as well. I think it was an early attempt to get me to open up, and it worked. Howard had paid a doctor to 'wipe him clean' when Stark was fourteen and had to go in for a appendectomy. It was probably revenge for leaving for college and not joining the company after graduating high school." She explained.

Steve clenched his jaw tight. "Well, screw him. Howard was a terrible man." He looked at the calendar hanging on the refrigerator. A bright red circle surrounded the upcoming Friday, marking the third month he had Tony.

\--

It's been three months since he took Tony. Three months since he pretended to mourn the original Tony Stark on TV. Three months since the press conference where he explained a non-existent Shield agent he was in a relationship with died, leaving their months old son, properly named after his late team mate. Three months of learning how to be a father on the spot, despite no hesitation in taking the roll. Learning how to feed him, change him, take care of him.

Four months since he and the new Avengers broke into the base, hoping for the best, Tony alive and well, and praying against the worst, a cell with a dead Tony in it. Instead, Natasha and Sam walked out of the base, a bundle in her arms and a unconscious Hydra scientist dragged by Sam. 

It had been five since he first heard of Tony's disappearance. And sometimes, despite wanting to deny it, he knows that's when Tony really disappeared. When he was really gone. This Tony, his Tony, isn't the same. This Tony has blue eyes, not like when Loki controlled Clint, but eyes the same shade of his own. The same shade as his father's. And this Tony's nose isn't the same. It looks like his; his mothers.

But Tony is just as smart, if not smarter, compared to the original. He had read Howard's old books, it seems as though Tony is on the same, if not faster, than his first growing up. The Sheild specialists suggested it was Steve's blood speeding up the mental process, but Natasha quietly argued that since Tony had a loving home now, compared to his first one, he was encouraged to grow on his own, not forced to so that he could make the papers as "the worlds smartest toddler" as apparently, Howard had tried to do.

It makes his blood boil and his fists clench every time he hears about what Howard did. His old friend, trying to turn his child into some other invention that he could throw away if it didn't work or brag and show off if it did. It makes him wonder what happened. The Howard he had known was a brilliant man, invested and enthusiastic about everything he did. Though in the back of his mind, with the way Tony spoke about Howard, and wen he had talked to Peg, that him getting frozen left Howard quite mad. Years and years of searching, to find nothing.

Maria was apparently his attempt at getting back on track. So was Tony, but he failed at both. Though there were rumors of adultery on both sides. Natasha explained that from her knowledge, the only women he would talk to were scientists and inventors, besides his own wife, his butler's wife, and Peggy. She didn't know about Maria though. Though it was rumored that with Maria's many hosted galas and parties, none of which Howard attended, she often retired to the master bedroom with someone, but no one was willing to confirm it in fear of the wrath they might face.

He's seen the videos of the first baby Tony. The Butler who the AI was named after, (Steve's heart hurts again at the fact nothing was named after Howard or Maria,) holding him, taking care of him, recording his first steps and words, laughing when the first thing Tony ever says is his own name. He swells with pride as Peggy and her husband Daniel record him playing with their own children. Some girl he only heard in the background as Angie sings to him as well.

The only video he knows that Howard and Tony are both in is when Tony is three and is ordered to be taken away. But none of that matters anymore, Steve tells himself. Both he and Tony will heal together, and Tony will never have to remember how Howard failed. So he praises Tony when he crawls, tickles him, plays with him, does everything Howard didn't do and more.

Steve hopes he'll be the one to get it right.

\----

"Daddy, up!" The wild curls covering a tiny forehead bounced with the toddler, all wide toothy grin and grabby hands. Steve grinned, picking up his baby from under his armpits, and in a quick swoop, grabbed Tony by his ankles and tickled his exposed stomach once the shirt slid down.

"What?" Steve laughed, over his baby's giggles. "Did my baby need something?" Tony giggles got louder as Steve safely flipped him back up, holding him on his shoulders. "Daddy, Li-ning!" Steve paused, flipping Tony so he was rested on his hip. He looked out the window, and the sun shone brightly through. Not a cloud in sight.

"Baby, what do you mean by lightning?" He asked. 

"For!" Tony babbled happily, pointing out to the large patio that had once been the landing pad. As if on cue, 'For' arrived, lighting and all. Steve laughed, resting his head on Tony's. He didn't bother trying to find out how Tony knew Thor was coming.

Thor hadn't been around much since the first month with Tony, since he was trying to find out about a vision he had, and also spending more time with Jane, but they had communicated, and somehow, despite never remembering meeting him in person, Tony associated lightning with the god. He was going to have to talk to Sam about proper bedtime stories. 

"Friends! I have come bearing gifts for young Anthony!" Thor bellowed happily, cape billowing behind him. Tony was all wide smiles and wiggling, and Steve set him down to meet Thor halfway. Tony toddled his way towards Thor, and the latter knelt down.

"For!" Tony toddled as fast as he could, pacifier bouncing against the string where it was clipped to him. Thor smiled- it had the tiny image of a hammer modeled after his own. 

"Hello Anthony. I see you've become a moving force of energy." Thor laughed, lifting Tony up with one hand. Tony, happy at the new change of height, grabbed onto Thor's cape with one hand, the other patting the gold shoulder pads. 

"He's been walking for a week now." Steve remarked, leading Thor into the gathering room. The God set down his hammer on the table, and they both paused for the slightest second, remembering the last time he had done the same. Tony, thankfully, didn't notice the change in atmosphere and began to pat Thor's arm wildly, searching for his gifts.

"Gif? For, gif?" Tony exclaimed. 

"Ah, yes, Anthony. I brought you a gift from myself, Lady Sif and Warriors three." Steve was glad Thor didn't talk to Tony in baby talk, even if if wasn't asgaurdian culture, like most people would. His friends and the team had learned very quickly that when Tony had begun to form actual words, his mood would go from happy to grumpy in a millisecond whenever someone would speak to him in a high pitched voice. Clint had learned the hard way when Tony had poked him in the eye, after Clint had teasingly baby talked to him. It was such a surprise that Steve couldn't properly reprimand him; he, Nat and Sam were laughing too hard. 

The gifts were surprisingly well suited for a 1 and a half year old, who was most likely as intelligent as a three year old. (Tony just seemed to be held back by his physical body, which seemed to be developing slower.) The toy from Thor was a miniature hammer, modeled after his own, one that would light up in similar fashion to his own lightning. The gift from Lady Sif was a blanket made from the same material as Thor's cape. The Warriors three had a sphere, that when pressed right would shine lights similar to the realms on the ceiling. 

Tony adored the gifts, and promptly began to test out the hammer on Thor's armor, and neither Steve or Thor finched when It let out a satisfying clank. Thor sat him on one knee, and turned to Steve.

"I also have a gift for you, sent from my father. He was....concerned. About Anthony." Thor began. 

"Why?"

"Well, when I first met Anthony, he had the arc reactor. It was a concern of mine to know that a man of so little size had to have energy powered through his body to keep him alive. And even worse when Ms. Potts told me of his experience when being poisoned by it." 

"He did get rid of it, but why is your father concerned?"

"He has taken a new interest in my friends here. Maybe it is because Anthony is a similar case we had. An old family member of ours was also regressed."

Steve paused. "Did he recover?"

Thor stared down at Tony, who was drifting off into sleep. "He did, but when the man was originally 1,000, he had lost an arm in a fight. When he turned 1,000 again, the arm disappeared. That's when the memories of his first life came back."

Steve felt sick. Tony was almost asleep now, and he desperately wanted to hold Tony and not let him go. Getting the silent message, Thor quietly handed the sleepy toddler over with no fuss. He tried not to clutch Tony too hard, but thankfully the baby didn't notice, happily taking the pacifier.

"And after?" Steve whispered, rubbing his baby's back to get him to sleep. Thor laid the blanket overtop of him.

"He was angry at first. That people had lied to him about his origins. Eventually, he understood that it was for the greater good." Thor explained, and Steve let out a sigh of relief.

"We still have the models of the arc reactor. Ms.Potts left the original here. If it ends up that Tony needs it, we can help him."

"Which is why my Father gave me this to give to you." Thor pulled out a small black and purple box.

"This contains a treatment that keeps whomever takes it in pause mode. It is like your life support, but different because it pauses whatever is hurting them for days. It stops fatal bleeding, attempted beheadings, anything. If there is ever the chance that those shards somehow form back into Anthony's heart, give him this. It will freeze whatever is hurting him and give you time to get the arc reactor in him, if you ever were to need it."

Steve clutched the box in one hand, holding Tony with his other. This would save Tony. He wouldn't have to fear losing his baby in the worse way.

"Thank you, Thor. Thank you." He smiled.

Thor have him a sympathetic smile, patting his knee. He then grinned, standing up to look at the TV. 

"Now!" He bellowed happily. "I hear you have taped Anthony's achievements. Barton has told me you have cried tears of pride, I must see it."

Steve rolled his eyes, muttering to himself about Clint, and called for Friday to play the first video.

\---

It was a Tuesday of the fourth month when Steve had his first real day alone with Tony. Even if they stayed for an hour or so, one of his teammates always showed up. Natasha and Wanda were the least unusual- they lived on different floors of the tower, so one would always stop in. Sam flew in every few days, sometimes bringing Scott, (whom he was thankful for, Scott always brought good father advice,) Clint brought homemade baby food, which Tony liked a lot better.

Thor was still busy with Jane and finding out what his vision meant, but he was dropping by more and more. 

Vision kind of freaked Tony out, even with the baby's curiosity, so he didn't drop by unless Tony was asleep. To be honest, he kind of freaked Steve out as well, but he was much better at hiding it. 

The only question mark on the list was Bruce. The doctor hadn't been seen since the last mission, but Steve had gotten a transmission in the night, stating that he was okay, and told him a certain date to contact him about Stark. Stark had been the closest to him, an he wanted answers. Steve complied, and told everything. Finding Tony, adopting him, his blood mixed with Tony's, and everything after.

Bruce had been more surprised than anything, at least it seemed from the tone of his voice, but he didn't say much. Tony had apparently taught him a few tricks, and Bruce explained how he rerouted the call. It said he was in Alaska, but he could be anywhere. The minute Steve mentioned Natasha, the doctor had said goodbye.

He had to be quiet about Bruce. To not scare him off again. It was also good for Tony, while everyone on the team was extremely smart and talented, no one would be able to match Tony. Natasha suggested that by the time Tony would turn 17, he'd have the highest IQ and probably a degree or five in some unpronounceable subject. Steve couldn't help but agree. Bruce would be the only one to be able to match it. It was also a plus for Bruce- the Hulk liked Tony for some reason, so maybe the inclusion of Tony in his life would keep the Hulk at bay to protect him.

"So baby, what do you want to do today? It's rainy again." Steve laid on his side, Tony was sitting up and stacking blocks on top of each other. Pacifier in mouth, Tony gave a side glance to Steve.

"Jus play, Daddy." He decided, handing his daddy a block.

"Just play, baby? What are we building?"

"Towher Daddy." Steve took another look. The light blue blocks were stacked in a way to look like the Avengers tower. 

"Anthony, where'd you see this?" Steve asked, pulling the baby in his lap. 

"Dreams." Tony explained, and that was it. Steve rested his head on Tony's, and watched his baby build. Clint had suggested Tony's dreams were based off of memories, but only the simple ones. Such as drawing the tower or tying a shoe, and the whirling of Dum-E's claw, if Tony's scribbles were anything to go by. Steve kept Tony in his lap, one hand holding himself at an angle while the other helped keep the tower steady.

They had learned the hard way about Tony's crying. The first month he always cried, needing to be fed, changed or held. The second month added the addition of crying whenever Steve left the room. Now Steve could thankfully leave Tony with someone if he needed too. But the worst was the silent tears, the hiccups. Whenever Tony decided a drawing wasn't good enough or a block tower fell, he'd cry silently and no one would know until his less-than up to par lungs and heart would fail to catch up with him.

Tony, physically, was like himself when he was a baby. He had always been weak, the serum had changed that. Steve remembers having lung problems, muscle aches, stomach issues, amongst other things. Apparently Stark hadn't been in the best physical sense either. When they had been searching for Stark, he had read through old newspapers detailing Stark's life to find some sort of lead.

The first was a baby announcement, that the heir to the Stark company had been more three months early, and might not make it. The few after that detailed Howard's attempts to find help. Finally, one paper had the family on the front page, Howard and Maria walking out of the hospital, a tiny baby named Anthony Edward, resting in Maria's arms. 

Add the fact that Jarvis, the man, had kept all medical records, detailing Stark's not great lungs and heart, and that for a period of his life, Tony had a magnet taking up most of his chest, preventing his heart from being ripped to shreds. Along with the even bigger fact the one thing keeping him alive ended up almost killing him, so Tony was never in the best physical shape at any time. 

So Steve makes sure that Tony never loses his breath, doesn't exceed what he can do, because the baby is smart, he just can't physically do what he wants. Steve is more than happy to carry him, and is thankful for the running stroller, though it was embarrassing when a few ladies who where also out jogging asked Sam and him how old "their" baby was, with Tony happily sucking on his own foot. Sam had been calling him "hubby" ever since.

So he is great full for the steam rooms fir for Tony, the steamy air opens up his lungs and also puts him to sleep. Most of the time it's used at night, when Friday would awaken him to check on Tony's breathing, after pumping slightly more oxygen into the nursery. 

"I think someone needs a change." Steve said, picking himself off the floor then bending down to pick up his baby. "We'll get you changed, sweetheart, then it's time for lunch and a nap." 

The nursery was his favorite room on his floor. It reminded him of the one he had, along with a futuristic flair that he could understand. Besides always being monitored by whatever AI had been programmed, it was Tony-friendly. A few cameras tracked the whole room, one on the door, one on the window and another facing the crib. Steve could pull up the footage from any room if he needed to.

Plus, the lock on the door and crib were scanned, so if the building got attacked, only the pre-approved people could unlock it. Another bonus was that the room was secretly lined with material that would prevent any fire, explosion or gunfire from damaging it or anyone inside. Steve was being paranoid, but Nat agreed on the prevention as well.

He laid Tony down, quickly getting him changed. "It looks like we might have to wait for a lunch after your nap, baby." Steve cooed, rubbing the baby's tummy. Tony's eyes were fully closed, pacifier bobbing up and down in methodical rhythm.

As he set Tony down in the crib, he heard the sound of unfamiliar footsteps, ones from a person who had to have been wearing dress shoes, and the door to the main room opening. He stepped quickly and silently out of the room, putting a code into the wall, and pulling out a silencer and gun. He'd rather have his shield, but he needed to make quick work.

Stepping down the hallway, his heart raced. There had been empty threats to take Tony away from him, mostly by people who thought he killed Stark, or that he was married to Sam, or just generally hated him. He looked into the reflection of the painting, sighing with relief and slight confusion. A shorter, more ratted looking many with wild curls stood awkwardly, looking around.

"Bruce, thank god." Steve said in relief, despite the other man's jump.

He walked out into the main room, setting his gun out on the counter. "I was terrified that you were-"

"Someone here to take Tony? I'm sorry it was on such short notice-"

"No notice at all, but it's alright. I'm glad your okay." Steve went to the bar, pouring out a glass of wine. "Would you like one?" He asked, gesturing to the other glass. 

"Yes, thank you. I came he because, well because I was lost." Bruce explained, sitting on one of the bar stools.

Steve raised an eyebrow, and Bruce continued on.

"When I found out Tony went missing-" 

"I'm sorry, but when we refer to Tony in the past, we call him Stark. It's much easier for all of us that way." Steve gripped. He sounded like an ass, but he has stressed it to everyone. Thankfully, if Bruce was insulted, he didn't show it.

Bruce nodded. "When I found out Stark went missing, I tried to find him myself, except every dead end only made me angrier. I've never had so many hulk-outs since I first became him. It only got worse when it was announced that he had been found dead, I spent a full week as the Hulk. It was even odder when you announced your son."

"A full week?" Steve paled. He couldn't imagine that kind of toll.

"The Hulk really liked Stark. So, I needed answers. You were never dating anyone in Shield, and one of my dead ends was an age old experiment that I know Natasha ended up finding. So, I called you from Alaska-"

"You were in Alaska."

"I made my way around. Ended up in Russia when you announced your 'son'" he air quoted. "Went to Alaska for the change, and called you from a phone booth. When you explained what had happened, I felt the Hulk drift away. It got better, whenever I saw those dumb pictures in those celeb magazines of you and Tony, the Hulk was satisfied, as if he knew Tony was safe."

Steve smiled. "Tony does have that kind of control on people." Bruce smiled back, taking a sip of wine.

"Had to come back, for many reasons. One, I think you would be more comfortable with me watching over Tony medically-"

"I would, and so does everyone else."

"Two, I'm hoping being close to him keeps my temper under control. Apparently the Hulk likes babies enough to stay put and not come out."

"Any other reasons?" Steve smirked.

"I need to make things right with Nat."

"Well, you are in luck. She's still single as far as I can tell, and don't tell her I told you-"

"She probably will know anyways."

"But she never stopped trying to find you. She's still in to you, Bruce. Keep fighting for her."

Bruce couldn't hide his grin at that.

"Now, Tony's taking his nap right now, but I would love it if you joined us for lunch. That way we could talk about getting your floor ready."

"I can't impose-" Steve held a hand up.

"Nope. Your staying here. I'm not having another friend of mine disappear on me again."

"Understood, Captain." Bruce mock-saluted, and Steve laughed. Bruce's sass was always unexpected, but it was great. Though it might be the wine. "I only have one bag. Most of it is medical supplies."

"I'm sure Nat would love to take you out. That way she can keep a close eye on you."

"Yeah, I don't expect to leave again. I don't think she'd let me this time."

Steve grabbed his hand suddenly, looking him dead in the eye. "Bruce. None of us would let you leave again." 

Bruce stared up at him, nodding. "That's good. Because once I see Tony, I don't think I'd ever want to."

"Yeah." Steve agreed. "You wouldn't."

\--

Clint keeps saying he's retired. He'll say it when he shows up for dinner some nights, when he answers the calls for missions, or just shows up in the vents sometimes. Natasha doesn't mention it, neither does anyone else, but Steve can't help but ask.

"So, are you retired?" 

Clint, who had been playing with Tony while Steve did paperwork, stops. 

"From Shield?" 

"From everything."

"Sort of. You can't really leave, you know? We're all kind of stuck with each other. It's either be an avenger, or stay home and do nothing. Yeah, I have kids and a wife-but I just can't leave. I stopped with Shield because it was mission after mission, solos or with Nat, but with the Avengers, I know it's not an every day thing, and I know I'll have a team with me." Steve pauses, about to sign the last of it.

"Stark quit, and look what happened."

"Stark is also gone, Steve. This little baby right here-" He leans Tony into Steve's face, making their noses touch to make the baby giggle, "-Isn't a Stark. He may have been once, but now? He's a Rodgers. Anthony James Rodgers, to be exact. And I don't think that, with all of us around, he'll ever be left alone." Clint sits, helping Tony stand on his knees.

Steve signed his name, putting the paperwork up. Sighing, he took a sip of coffee, resting his arms on the table.

"Hey, and just think- if somehow, someway the original Stark- some weird spirit of him somewhere- is watching all of this? He'll just be upset that we're dressing him in Captain America costumes." He nods his head to the onesie- bright red, with the Shield in the middle.

Both men laugh, sending Tony into a fit of giggles.

Yeah, Steve thinks, I'm a lucky guy.

\-----


	2. In which Steve is totally not upset that Tony isn't crying right now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's first day goes well enough. Steve totally isn't upset that Tony didn't cry when he said goodbye. He's just fine, no matter what Clint says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short! I just got two promotions at both my jobs, so it's been a busy few weeks.

"Alright, Tony. Promise me you'll have a good first day at school?" Steve crouched down, adjusting the straps on Tony's backpack, filled with child-friendly school supplies and his lunch. Tony nodded enthusiastically at him, curly hair bouncing as he did.

"Yes, Daddy. Can I go now?" He tugged on Steve's hand, desperate to go inside, where the children who were no longer crying over their parents leaving sat and began to play, the kindergarten teacher talking with a parent right beside the door.

"Okay baby." Steve sighed. He kissed the top of Tony's head, blinking away tears as he did so. Tony gave him a small hug, then began to dash straight into the classroom, finding his name on one of the tables without any help from the assistant teacher. Biting his lip, he noticed the teacher moving towards him, saying goodbye to the parent as she did.

"Mr. Rodgers, it's nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out, and he gladly shook it, giving her his trademark smile, one that he usually used with the press.

"Miss Robertson. You got my message about Tony?"

"Yes." She smiled, looking back in the classroom. Tony was already sitting with a few other children, taking part in building a tower. "We usually don't allow children under six, especially one his size, but his tests were marvelous. I've never seen a child under the age of eight test at the fifth grade level." She looked proud, and he was glad she didn't find it freaky.

"I know. He's extremely smart, and wants to do everything, but he's simply too little to actually do what he wants."

"I understand. We have a clinic here if he gets too out of breath, and he will be attending some advanced classes-"

"With older children?"

"No, it will be one on one. If he was older, we'd usually stick him in the older classes for subjects, but I fear his classmates would reject him if we did so."

Steve nodded. "And he'll be able to stay in the kindergarten class?"

"Yes." She smiled. "All of these children are the kids of Shield agents. We've had the Barton's kids, agent's ten through twenty' children- we want to make sure that these kids have a mostly normal learning experience. You're the second Avenger to have children here, Mr. Rodgers, and I don't think you'll be the last."

He smiled at her, and turned to look in the door. He managed to catch Tony looking around, and gave a goodbye wave, and was thankful that he got a enthusiastic one back. Miss Robertson patted him on the shoulder, and smiled. "The first goodbye is always the hardest. Now, I have to go wrangle some children. It was nice meeting you."

He watched as she skipped back into the classroom, clapping her hands to get attention. Just as the door finished closing, he managed to get one last look at Tony, and smiled proudly at the fact he stopped playing, and looked to the teacher. He shuffled past all the Shield Parents, some of whom were still crying.

He got into his car, and began to blast the radio. He let a few tears fall, and laughed sadly. He couldn't help it: he was watching his son grow up, and couldn't do anything about it.

\----

"Let me guess; he didn't cry when you dropped him off." Clint asked, small smirk on his face. Steve groaned from his position on the couch, surrounded by photo albums and home videos playing on loop. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Steve sat up, rubbing his face as a few books went tumbling to the ground. "He asked if he could go. Then he went straight in. All of the other children were crying their eyes out, and he's still a year behind in emotional development." He sighed. Clint sat down next to him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey, him not crying means he knew he was ready. He knew you weren't leaving him for good, just leaving him for the day." Clint told him. "You know what else?" He nudged Steve with his shoulder. Steve smiled back at him.

"What?" He jokingly raised an eyebrow.

"My kids cried forever on their first day of kindergarten. Wouldn't stop giving me hugs and kisses." Clint managed to hop up and dash out of the room before Steve could process the other man's teasing. "Catch me if you can, old man!" Laughing, Steve shook his head, and began to chase after him.

\--

Around lunch time, they all got a call to assemble. It was easy, just some asgaurdain monster that could create its own portals. They finished within the hour, with no injuries or deaths from any civilians. The monster had been more confused and scared than intent on hurting anyone.

They had ended up doing their debrief at the main Shield building in DC, where the school was held. The meeting was the shortest one yet, since the battle itself had been short. Arriving at the facility had been fun; they had seen all of the older kids peek out and wave from their respective classrooms, Clint's kids included. 

"The school is letting out early, if any Agent is set to leave in the next hour you may pick up your child now." The voice of Maria Hill came over the intercom, Clint and Steve smiled at each other from across the table. The usual plan was that Clint's oldest would pick up his sister, and then had permission to pick up Tony, so they could wait together in the Avengers meeting room.

At least Tony's first day of school went well. The little boy came running out of the classroom, right into Steve's arms.

"Daddy, I saw you! You fought an ice monster!" He giggled and cheered, patting Steve's still-cold cheeks. Steve smiled back, hugging the little boy to his chest. 

"I did. Did you have a good first day?" He asked, setting Tony down and grabbing his hand, adjusting and zipping up the backpack, sliding it on to his shoulder. The little boy nodded enthusiastically at him, curls bouncing as he did.

"Yeah! I made two new friends. Alli's daddy is a scientist here and James's mommy is a secret agent! Except it's not so secret when we're here."

"Why's that?"

"Because everyone was supposed to tell everyone what their name is and what their mommies or daddies did," he began, "and everyone was surprised when I said you were my daddy." He swung their hands as they walked, Shield agents stopping in their doorways to stare. "Alli said her mommy had a crush on uncle Bruce because he was so smart." Tony told him, leaning in, like it was a secret.

Steve laughed, and helped buckle Tony into the helicopter. The little boy kicked his feet, absentmindedly humming as he began to color on the tablet Natasha had set up for him. They usually wouldn't fly home-but they had no other way, and this was his helicopter. No way he'd leave it at Shield for the engineers to experiment on.

"Daddy?" Tony asked, looking around the arm rests to the front, searching for Steve.

"Yes, baby?" Steve turned his head over his shoulder, still facing the front.

"Who was Tony Stark?"

Steve thanked God in that moment that he wasn't driving. The AI took over immediately, as Steve's heart raced and stopped at the same time. He turned, cooling his face into a calm expression.

"He was... He was of friend of mine. A very good friend." He choked out. Tony scrunched his face, thinking. 

"Was he a avenger?" Tony asked, kicking his feet as he colored, obviously not recognizing his Father's discomfort.

"Yes. He was the best Avenger. He sadly... He couldn't stay. Daddy, Aunt Tasha and Wanda and all your uncles had to say goodbye to him a few years before you were born."

"So my name was his name?" He asked, blinking up. Steve nodded, then decided on the verbal answer.

"Yes, baby. I named you after him." Tony seemed satisfied with that answer, and went back to kicking his legs and coloring. Steve thought about asking why Tony was curious, but that was a road he never wanted to travel on. Blinking back a headache and tears, Steve let the AI control their descent, and sat next to his baby.

He hoped he'd have much more time, a lot more years to explain why. But for now, he cuddled his baby, watching as Tony stayed within the lines, perfect colors-even if a giraffe wasn't supposed to be green and purple. At least he wasn't growing up too fast.

\----


End file.
